Greek Drabble
by HospitalHorror
Summary: buches of drabble ive been writing on school papaers and stuff, there is slash so if your iffy bout that skip them...try and guess whos in each one and leave any q's in a review! prolly more later
1. Love Affairs

I hold my breath and forget to breathe

I wish to disappear

I'd rather people didn't look

His hand on my leg

Leaves burn marks on my jeans

His fingers in my hair

Leaves a tingling in my scalp

His lips on my skin

Leave traces of something deeper

He's too close

Not enough air to share

But I don't mind

I like it

His smile seems reflected in my eyes

His laugh a constant echo in my head

But we can't be

Too much alike for _their _comfort

I've asked myself do I really care?

Yet each time the answer is

"Yes I do"

He tells me to forget them

He tells me that he'll protect me

Stand by me

Love me

Still the stares and whispers are too much

So I hold my breath and forget to breath

Cap may find this easy

But Rusty is still

Trying

pqpqpq

I might just break before

I get a chance to speak.

I never wanted this

Any of it

I never meant to hurt her,

It wasn't meat to happen

Like this.

She is everything

She is my world, makes me

A better person

My heart beats too fast as

I walk down the street,

My footsteps painful echoes of my grief

My mind full of images

Dark skin

Black hair

Naked curves

Claw marks and teeth

Pink lips on flesh

Betrayal

With each step I see her face

The tears I know will fall

The yells I know will breech my ears

The pain I have inflicted

The seed for revenge I have planted

And then I see the other girl

Her smirk at the realization that she

Has won

That she has beat me

And I see the other boy

The one I used to call friend

The one I hurt for greed

His blue eyes confused

As I steal his happiness

Steal his heart

I see all of this and

I cry

pqpqpq

Why won't he have me?

Even when I lay next to him now, giving myself to him fully

Why does he hurt himself like this?

It's as if he hold a razor blade to his wrist and slices till the skin is nothing but bloody ribbons

She has let him go, has released her physical hold but not the emotional ties that keep him bound to her.

She has deserted him but he still wont let me pick up the pieces

Rearrange

Glue

Tape

Love

I wish to put the boy back together with the bonds of scotch tape and my affections

Will it be enough to fix a broken man?

Or do I have no choice but to step back and watch him slowly die?

pqpqpq

I'd rather wait to tell him how I feel

I'm supposed to love her

But all I want is him

I can't think when he's around

Let alone breath when he touches me

How am I supposed to function?

When he takes up my mind

Sometimes I wish I could act

On my instincts but fear

Pushes me away

How would he act?

What would he say?

Something like "that's cute Spitter"

Or

"I'm really flattered but…"

I'm so scared of rejection

I wish I knew how he felt

And felt the same

If only Charles Cappie didn't

Just view me as

A

Kid

pqpqpq

My heart beats faster still

I cant feel my feet

A bright light has been

Stuck only me

Beads of sweat drip down my neck

I have forgotten my lines

But this is not a play

This is my life set upon a stage

I have hurt him

I have made him cry

I have lied

I decived everyone who took me in

I only thought of myself

Much like a small child

That's what I want to

Be

5 again

Without Rusty, without these trials

I was in love once

But I lost it for

Glory

pqpqpq

Cappie was fully aware of the danger in the situation. He was playing fate but somehow Cap was convinced that this was okay, that finally moving on was normal. He sensed her before he actually saw her. Small, slender hands slipping over his eyes and hot breath on his ear. She smelled of pears and cinnamon as well as something exotic he couldn't quite place his finger on.

"Aye Charles," She giggled, but not viciously into his neck. She was just teasing. He growled low in his throat and spun about, catching her petite frame up against his broad one.

"What did we agree on about my name?" He hissed through her lovingly vicious attack on his mouth with her own. his mind grew hazy from the want of her, _all_ of her, but she hadn't given in yet. Damn. She bit on his lower lip, pulling back slightly so that he had to bend to her level, then releasing him, she pecked his nose and recited pompously.

"I will not tolerate being called," She did a fake shutter, a perfect imitation of him earlier, "_that name_ by anyone! Got me love? Not even you." She giggled again and he couldn't help but join, it was contagious. Everything about her set him on fire. He ran fingers through her dark hair while tugging her again to his chest. Dark hair yes, not blonde, chocolate eyes not blue, brown skin not fair. Rebecca Logan, not Casey Cartwright, had Charles Cappie wrapped about her finger. The Casey train had finally left the station, this time leaving his heart for good. And surprisingly Charles Cappie didn't seem to mind

pqpqpq


	2. The Death Of Cappie

Casey-  
She couldn't quite grasp what Rusty was saying,  
Car accident  
Cappie  
Alcohol  
Nonono those words should never go together.  
Rusty was pulling a prank  
Cappie wasn't dead  
He would jump out any minute shouting April fools!  
But it wasn't April  
And the police officer standing next to Rusty wasn't a cut out  
And the body on the table wasn't going to sit up and hug her,  
Tell her it was a joke.  
Cappie was dead  
Dead  
Dead  
Dead  
Something in Casey wasn't functioning right  
She tried to move  
Tried to scream  
Tried to cry  
But she felt numb  
She could see Rusty envelop her in a hug  
She could see the officer shake his head sadly  
And she could see the body on the gurney in front of her  
She saw it and fell to her knees  
His name escaped her lips and she could do nothing but  
Rock back and forth  
Back and forth  
The whole world forgotten as she was enveloped by  
Sorrow


	3. Rusty's Response

Rusty-  
The words sink into his skin  
Drip into his heart through  
A pinhole  
It is not himself that has  
Drowned in death  
But his friend, his brother  
And in some ways his  
Love.  
Just like the lyrics chorus.  
Cappie is dead and he stands  
Here  
The last one to hear him speak  
His words slurred through the  
Alcohol  
The  
Emotions  
And he let him go  
He let him leave  
He thought he was fine  
He  
Was  
Wrong  
His sister rocks on the ground  
Her grief filling not only the room  
But his entire being  
"CappieCappieCappie"  
She moans, hurt drenching  
Every syllable  
"CappieCappieCappie"  
With each uttering  
He feels shards of glass  
Stabbing into his  
Already bleeding  
Heart 


	4. Evan's Response

Evan-  
Evan never got to apologize  
He sits on the couch  
Shock enveloping him as Casey  
Sobs  
Her tears soaking his shirt  
But Evan doesn't feel the dampness upon his skin  
All his brain can make out  
Is the fact that Cappie is gone  
True they weren't on the best of terms  
These past few years but they had been  
Close once  
Before Evan lied  
The thought of his betrayal sent pangs  
Through his chest, they had never even talked it out  
Just walked straight into the fighting  
How Evan regretted it now  
Sure Casey was worth the initial argument but the  
Complete loss of friendship?  
He didn't want to think about it  
"Oh Cappie you stupid fool"  
He mumbled to himself  
"Why did you do it?"  
The questions hang in the air  
Evan knowing they will never be answered  
But still he asks them, holding his breath  
And wanting so badly for the boy with  
Laughing blue eyes and shaggy hair  
To appear and sit beside him  
To grab him in that familiar bear hug  
And forgive all his wrongs  
But the door stays shut and Casey's sobs are all  
That Evan hears


End file.
